


What are friend's for

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of, what would happen if I were friends with Felicity and got to play match maker with Oliver and her - Because god knows Diggle can't be their relationship Councillor forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are friend's for

“Are you ever going to tell me?” I had to know as I sat opposite Felicity at our usual table at our usual café. 

“No, he’s with Sara I can’t—“ I scoffed

“How can you even say that… Sara is just someone he relates to. Someone who understands his pain, it doesn’t mean a healthy loving relationship can come out of that and besides he told you he can’t be with someone he truly cares about and now he’s with Sara?” Felicity sighed sipping her latte to avoid answering the question. 

“Felicity?” Felicity paled at the voice that called her. There he stood over by the counter dressed in his usual suit, it left Felicity with an expression on her face it wasn’t that hard to figure out. The owner of the voice came wandering over to our table, a to-go cup in his hand. 

“Oliver, Hi. What brings you down here?” Oliver glanced between us a couple times, trying to ponder who I was and more importantly why Felicity was acting more strange that usual. 

“Thea wanted to help Roy move his stuff into the manor. I was forced to help and after watching them bicker like teenagers I left them to it and found the closest source of caffine. What about you?” She slide over and offered him the seat beside her which he kindly took. 

“My Friend Kirsty and I were catching up. We meet up once a month when she’s back from the UK” Oliver was obviously surprised to meet me, had Felicity even mentioned me to him? 

“So you’re the British friend who taught her how to French Plait her hair” Oliver reached is hand over and I shook it out of polite manners. I looked between the couple, taking in how absolutely adorable they would be together but also that Oliver listened to stories about French Plaits. 

“Okay Felicity, please tell me you didn’t tell him the day-by-day of 6 months you spent in London with me?” She shrugged, grinning at Oliver 

“Just the highlights” I raised my eyebrow at her, knowing full well the biggest highlight of that last weekend was never to be spoken about in front of potential boyfriends. 

“I’ll take your word for it” She gave me a thankful smile and I gave her the slightest nod to tell her I understood. My phone started ringing so I used the excuse to leave the table and take the phone call. It was my sister telling me she’d landed safely and was getting a cab to my apartment. 

When I got back to the table I let out a huffed breath 

“Sorry Sweetpea, but Dee’s on her way and I promised her a tidy guest bedroom when she arrives and well, that hasn’t quiet happened yet” I turned to Oliver 

“Oliver it was lovely to meet you” I leaned closer to his ear “Do me a favour though, be careful where your arrows are pointing, some are closer to break my friends heart” He looked flabbergasted and I couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Cheerio” I waved at Felicity and wandered out of the café. Little did the couple know that I had a couple hours to kill before Dee even arrived and I planned to help them get together if it killed me. 

Moments later they stepped out of the café, Oliver looked preoccupied, what I said had obviously had an impact. 

“Oliver, I swear I never told her anything… She just has this way. She can get answers without actually getting answers. She’ll make an excellent Journalist. Besides I told you there were going to be some people in my life who would ask about you and they would figure out that I care about you more than I should… for CEO and Asisstant” Oliver smiled softly at her

_Just kiss her for heavens sakes man._

“We’re more than that Felicity…” Her breath caught and she stopped in her tracks. 

“What are we then?” Oliver hesitated 

“Complicated and simple, Felicity I can tell you anything and you know how much you mean to me, but I can’t… I won’t put in you in danger like I have done in the past with laurel because people assume they can use her to not only get to the Secret me, but the public me. I want to push you away and keep you safe, but I also want to hold you close and never let you go” Felicity looked shocked to say the least. 

Oliver moved closer to her and when her lips finally met his, I literally couldn’t contain my excitement. I pulled out my phone and took about a hundred pictures. When they disappeared down the street and I was finally calm enough to walk the 6 blocks to my apartment I sent her an email. 

‘And here I thought you were going to be lonely forever,  


‘Whatever you said to Oliver worked. One day I’m going to find you your Oliver, Kirst and you’ll thank me when I intervene. I’ll pop by to see Dee and you later. Movie, Popcorn and boy-talk?’ 

‘You’ve got a lot of talking to do Missy. But yeah sure. I’ll hold you to that Future Mrs. Felicity Queen’ 


End file.
